


Bad Day

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Spider Plant - Freeform, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper's spider plant knew it was a bad day. Molly only used language like that when things were going wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Doctor Molly Hooper let the morgue doors gently close behind her. She inhaled deeply and released it slowly as she walked into her little office. This door closed with a gentle click. The sound faded away quickly in the still sterile air of the morgue.

Silence ruled in the domain of the dead for ten seconds.

“Bastard-buggering-fuck-bollocks!”

The only living thing to witness the stream of cursing from Molly was her spider plant. The plant had been with Molly since her first day at St Bart’s. In those early days it would have been rather surprised to hear such a foul mouthed outburst from the petite pathologist. These days it understood that Molly needed to vent, or she would explode.

The spider plant tried to soothe Molly by releasing more oxygen into the air. There was every probability that she didn’t notice its efforts, but the intention behind it was good. And perhaps Molly did notice on some level as she turned to the spider plant with and picked up the feather duster she kept by it. The plant was happy to see her calm as she delicately dusted its leaves.

“I should have stayed in bed today. Toby brought me half a mouse this morning. You’d have thought standing in entrails at five thirty would have given me a hint, but no I had to get to work didn’t I?”

The spider plant said nothing, but gave her the plant equivalent of a shrug to indicate ‘Damned if you do…’

Molly topped up the drip feeder for the plant’s water as she continued listing the woes of her day. The Tube strike, idiot students leaving the lab a mess and a ward doctor whose hand writing was worse than normal were the top of the list. Had anyone asked, the spider plant would have expressed its surprise at the glaring absence of one name from the causes of Molly’s bad day. The sudden commotion at the doors of the morgue corrected that oversight.

Molly stopped tending her spider plant and watched with a slight frown on her face as the world’s only consulting detective was dragged into her presence by his ear. DI Lestrade gave said ear a sharp twist before letting go. Sherlock threw him vile glare which disappeared from his sharp features as he turned to Molly.

“Doctor Hooper, it has been brought to my attention that I have caused you distress and annoyance today. Please accept my deepest apologies and rest assured that the lab will be in tip top condition within the hour.”

With that said Sherlock gave her a quick bow and turned on his heel totally ignoring Lestarde as he exited with a swoop and flick of his Belstaf.

“You okay now Molly?”

Greg’s tone was sincere, but Molly was still confused.

“Greg. I haven’t seen Sherlock all day until just now.”

The look of concern on Greg’s face shifted to surprise via confusion and landed on awkward idiot.

“I popped in about five minutes ago and heard you cursing like a sailor. I found His Nibs in the lab and messy lab, you swearing, I figured it was bound to be Sherlock. Aha.”

Molly was doing her best not to giggle.

“I’ve had a bad day, but Sherlock was the cause of any of it. The students left the lab in that state, once I’d calmed down a bit I was going to talk to them about it.”

Greg rubbed a hand across his face, and his eyes widen in shock.

“So, I’ve just achieved the impossible by getting Sherlock bloody Holmes to apologise when he wasn’t in the wrong?”

Molly sighed and dropped her head on to her chest. Greg was sure her caught a few muttered words that would not be welcome in a politically correct working environment.

“Come on I’m going to need help before he deduces the students into jellyfish.”

The two of them left the morgue in a rush.

Silence returned and settled in for a little while. The spider plant admired its freshly dusted leaves as it looked forward to hearing all about the latest escapades of Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more sleep.


End file.
